Tenken Talent Show!
by AryKoneko26
Summary: The Next Chapter is Up! after about 9 months, the Tenken Talent Show is back up again! What happens when two scary trenchcoat guys are againts each other in a staring contest? what happens when Saito has a lil too much free time? watch the show and REVIEW
1. The Performers Yay!

Artemis: Weeee! *hugz all her plushy dolls of Rurouni Kenshin and Yu-Gi-OH*

Akerri: Please excuse Artemis. She's gone on a sugar-high on account of all the sugar she gobbled into her mouth. 

Artemis: *is now making her Soujiro plushy kill her Tea plushy* [imitating Soujiro] You're a stupid girl! Die evil hellspawn.!

Akerri: -_-" this gets annoying. She's acting like her stupid brother's young alter ego, Shockfist. Well, she's having a Yu-Gi-Oh/Rurouni Kenshin talent show. Check it out now.

Artemis: Lookie, plushies! The big ugly girl is introducing the show! Yayz!

Akerri: What was that?!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Artemis: Welcome to the Tenken Talent Show! We will be seeing various acts by our beloved Rurouni Kenshin cast…..

Audience: *blankly* …yay….

Artemis:…and our darling Yu-Gi-Oh cast!

Audience: *wildly* YAY!

*********************Backstage…Rurouni Kenshin Cast***********************

Kaoru: Why do they like the Yu-Gi-Oh cast better than us? I thought we were popular.

Sano: That's because Yu-Gi-OH is like the new Pokemon. They drive the kids wild.

Kenshin: hmm? *checks the audience which is mostly filled with of little kids aroung the age of 8 and 13.* 

Yahiko: I bet their parents won't let them watch our show. 

**********************Backstage…..Yu-Gi-Oh cast***************************

Yugi: Wow, the crowd really likes us.

Audience(mostly fan girls): GET THE YAMIS OUT!!! WEEEE!!!

Yugi: -_-"

Yami Malik: Admit it, Shortstop. You know that we're better looking than you.

Yugi: -_-""

Yami Bakura: Yeah, puny mortal. Theres only one thing that a girl could do with a guy like you.

Yugi: *eyes start to sparkle* really! What?

Yami Bakura: hmm, oops, I forgot, but you're probably useless anyway! MUAHAHAHA!!!!

Yugi: -_-"""

Yami Yugi: Seriously, Yugi. Do you actually think the audience was cheering for you?

Yugi: Yami!

Yami Yugi: Sorry! I just got caught up in the moment…hehe

************************************************************************

Artemis: Okay! Our winner will receive a pass to escape my crazy fanfic grasps for a whole month! That means, I can't write about them for a whole month!

Everyone: *gasps* I NEED THAT PASS!!!

Artemis: Okaaaay. Here are our contestants!

Yugi Mutou

Yami Yugi (or just Yami)

Joey Wheeler

Tristan Taylor

Tea Gardner

Ryou Bakura

Yami Bakura

Malik Isthar

Yami Malik

Maxmillion Pegasus

Mina Satoki (check out my profile to see who she is)

Kenshin Himura

Kyoko Himura (check out my profile to see who she is)

Kaoru Kamiya

Sanosuke Sagara

Yahiko Myoujin

Aoshi Shinomori

Soujiro Seta

Misao Makimachi

Ayame & Suzume

Akerri (Akerri: No! Do I really need to be in this? Artemis: you bet ya'!)

************************************************************************

Artemis: Suggestions for the acts are welcome and if you want to be part of the Talent show, just contact me! You won't win the grand prize though because I don't write about you in my fanfics!

Akerri: Hmph, I have no idea of what I'll be doing.

Artemis: Then one of the reviewers could think of what you could do.

Akerri: Really? ATTENTION ALL READERS! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	2. what happened to the pansy?

Artemis: Hi…I'm…having…a…bit…of…a…problem….here….

Akerri: What is it?

Artemis: Well,…I went…. to a…. friend's…. birthday ……party…..

Akerri: So?

Artemis: …she….was…a…teenybopper…..

Akerri: Uh oh…

Artemis:….I…got….fake…nails…and….can't…type…well…

Akerri: What ever, I'll do the show!

Artemis: Sorry….you're….a….contestant….I…have…someone…else…to host…the…show…

Akerri: who?

Artemis: my…big….brother….burnfist23.…

Akerri: What?!

Burnfist: Yo! This is burnfist23 filling in for my sister.

Akerri: -_-" *faints*

Burnfist: uh…will she be okay?

Artemis: whatever….on…to…the…show!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Burnfist: Yo! Burnfist23 here, filling in for Tenken Chick, or as you know her, Artemis! Our first act for the Tenken Talent Show will be the Tenken himself, Soujiro Seta!

Crazy Fangirls: SOUJIRO! AAAH! SMILE FOR US!!!

Soujiro: *smiles* I'm going to do the impossible today!

Audience: ooh….

Soujiro: okay, here goes…..*frowns*

Audience: *gasps* !!!!

Soujiro: *yelling in an evil voice* OKAY ALL YOU BLOODY HELLSPAWNS! I HATE ALL OF YOU! YOU MAKE ME SICK! AND YOU FANGIRLS ARE A LOAD OF F*CKING CRAP!! *bows* thank you….

Audience: *in shock* ……*claps wildly*

Girl in the Audience: *sniff* so beautiful…..

Burnfist: Okay…that was a little uncalled for….but who cares! We'll be right back after these messages!

*****************************Commercial*********************************

Shockfist(burnfist's young alter ego):wowowowow!thisisfun!imgonnastarttorturingpeople!weee!

Kyoko: Do you feel that your alter ego is a _wee_ bit…uh…hyper?

Different Aibous: YES!

Kyoko: Okay! Okay! No need to scream! All you need to do is bring them to Shut the Hell Up! Daycare center!

Different Aibous: Shut the Hell Up! Daycare center?

Kyoko: Yes! Shut the Hell Up! Daycare center is a daycare center where hyper alter egos watch educational television shows about being quiet, leaving their aibous alone, and the joys of riddilin!

Different Aibous:…that sounds like torture….where is it!

Kyoko: Its located right behind the mental hospital!

Different Aibous: Wow! That's really convenient! 

Kyoko: So if you have an annoying brat inside of you that has eaten way too much sugar, bring him or her to Shut The Hell Up! Daycare center!

*********************Commercial End*************************************

Burnfist: That was one f*cked up commercial….oh well, we're back to the Tenken Talent Show! Next up, Maxmillion Pegasus!

[no one shows up]

Burnfist: uh….Maxmillion Pegasus!

[still no one shows up]

Burnfist: Where the hell is that long-haired pansy of a man?!

Audience: *starts murmuring*

Burnfist: ^_^" now now! We'll find him, somewhere…..

Audience: *chanting* BRING OUT THE PANSY! BRING OUT THE PANSY! BRING OUT THE PANSY!….

Burnfist: uh….wait…hehe…^_^" ARTEMIS! WHERE IS HE!

Artemis: *shrugz*

************************************************************************

Artemis: can't……type….fingernails……too…..long…

Akerri: Okay, I'll say it. What happened to Pegasus? Where is he? Review and tell us where you think he went!

Artemis: AAAH! I BROKE A NAIL!!! AND I'M TALKING LIKE A TEENYBOPPER!!! AAAAHHH!!!!!

Akerri: ….-_-" please, please review, for Artemis's sake. She's going to be mentally unstable in a few minutes….

[a few minutes pass by]

Artemis: *like a maniac* the voices…they won't stop talking to me!….

Akerri: See, I told you…..

Artemis: Why can't they leave me alone!! AAH!

Akerri: -_-"


	3. We have found Pegasus!

Artemis: Hey'all!! I'm back! Thank you for reviewing Cat, Demented Yami, and Burnfist23. My only reviewers. That makes me sad. T_T

Akerri: Shaddup. You already saw the ideas your reviewers had. Use them!!

Artemis: yeah, oh, and burnfist, sorry dude, I can't let you host, by yourself. You can co-host though. Same with you Demented Yami and Cat. Just gimme a call. Anyway, thank for your ideas. 

Akerri: I wanna use burnfist's idea. Hehehe. I'm gonna do something very evil to Tea today….

Artemis: Okay…I'll just leave you alone for awhile…*runs away* on to the show!

Disclaimer thingy: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Yu-Gi-Oh. That makes me sad too. T_T

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Artemis: *jumps out from behind the curtains* Hi people!!

Audience: *is asleep from the long wait* …zZzZzZzZzZzZz…..

Artemis: -_-" okay! Okay! Sorry for the long wait! But now! We have finally found where the pansy-er I mean Pegasus is!

Audience: *wakes up quikly* *starts murmering* 

Artemis: Thank you Demented Yami for telling me where he is. Observe. *clicks a remote control which brings down a large TV screen*

Audience: oooh!

TV: *shows Pegasus whering a pink bunny suit hopping around a flowery field with other pink bunnies*

Audience: *gasp*

Artemis: I know, so pathetic, so pitiful so-uh, hey Pegasus! Hehe, I didn't do anything, I swear!

Pegasus: *really angry* how did you get that footage?!?!

Artemis: uh, um *points to Akerri* she did it! She did it!

Akerri: uh….uh oh.

Pegasus: grrrr, *instantly smiles* I think I have found out what I'm gonna do today for my part of the show.

Artemis: You did? Cool! People! And now, Maxmillion Pegasus! (what a gay name…)

Pegasus: I heard that!! Okay, for my part, I'm gonna do some stuff that I learned at Funny Bunny land! *puts on a sinister grin*

Akerri: uh oh, I am not gonna like this….

5 minutes later….

Akerri: *All tied together with dandelions and other colorful flowers and her mouth covered with a colorful hankie* mmf! Mmf!

Pegasus: And that is how you put use to pretty flowers and a pretty hankerchief as a weapon!!

Audience: *claps wildly*

One guy in the audience: I've changed my mind about Funny Bunny Land! I'm going there right now! *gets up and goes to Funny Bunny Land* weee!

Artemis: *smiling* that's what you get Akerri! Okay, we'll be back after these messages!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Commercial~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mina: Why does your life suck? Well lets see why, according to the scientist! * goes to the 'scientist' * so, why does this person's life suck?

Scientist(really Joey wearing a fake-looking wig and fake-looking moustache): well, uh, the reason why your life sucks so much is because, uh, well, you're you! Duh! Hahahaha!

Mina: yes, that is true, but your life doesn't have to suck any longer! Thanks to modern technology, we have a solution! We introduce to you the PLEASE MAKE ME COOLER CUZ I'M A STINKY LOSER machine! Okay scientist-person, give 'em the facts!

Scientist(Joey): Well, the machine is raised above the head, as my assisstant is doing.

Tristan: *gulps as he hold the Please Make Me Cool Cuz I'm A Stinky Loser machine(really a big, heavy, anvil) over his head*

Scientist(Joey): then, the user drops it, sending shocking chemical reactions through the body. Assisstant! How will they know how to do it if you don't show them?!

Tristan: No! don't make me do it!

Scientist: grrrr. DO IT!

Tristan: *whimpers before he drops the anvil on his head, knocking him out instantly*

Scientist(Joey): Now that the person has sent the chemicals from his head, we will just wait for the outcome……

1 hour late….

Tristan: *wobbly walks up* I'm o-okay…

Scientist(Joey): *wakes up and stretches* aah! The user has woken up! Now watch how he becomes cooler!

Tristan: I feel f-funny…hey! *walks over to Mina* hello, Ms. Beautiful. How 'bout yose and me go out and get some pizza?

Mina: uh, how 'bout no?

Tristan: great! *grabs her and drags her to wherever he wants*

Mina: Joey! Help me, dammit!!

Scientist(Joey): Uh, okay. Back to the talent show!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Artemis: Okay, that was very weird, I don't know how these people come up with things like this, oh! And we're back, to the Tenken Talent Show! Our next performers are….*reads the que card over and over again* Burnfist! 

Burnfist: what?! I wanna see it happen!

Artemis: *sighs* oh, okay. Ladies and Gentlemen, Akerri and Tea, will now have a big catfight over Yami Yugi.

Burnfist: yes!

Akerri and Tea walk out on the stage

Tea: He's gonna be mine! I've got my friends to back me up, right?

Friends: *runs away*

Tea: well, at least I have my fairy friends with me, right?

Fairy friends: *fly away*

Akerri: At least I've got all the other Yamis on my side! Hah!

Yami Bakura and Yami Malik: yeah! Go Akerri! Go Akerri!

Akerri: *winks at them* get ready to die!

Tea: uh oh…*bell rings* 

Akerri: *instantly hits Tea with a frying pan, knocking her out* I win!

Artemis: that was fast. What? Akerri! She's still up!

Tea: *walks around like a moron and hits Akerri in the head with a feather* I win!

Akerri: how insulting!! I shall send you to the Shadow Realm!! *opens up a big portal that sends Tea to the Shadow Realm* muahahahahahahaha!!!

Yami Bakura: hey! I was suppose to do that!!!

Artemis: okay, okay. We have to end it now. I got school tomorrow! Until next time people! 

Everyone: uh oh….

Artemis: okay people! Time to get back into the closet. Except for you Yami Bakura and Soujiro! *pulls them with her* okay people! Remember to review!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Artemis: I'm bored. Go away people. Oh, except for the people who are gonna review!

Akerri: *walks in* hey! How come I hafta stay in the closet like the others?

Artemis: Because the other beds are taken by Yami Bakura and Soujiro. Now beat it!

Akerri: fine! *runs off*

Artemis: okay people, remember to review! ~_^


	4. The Dance Contest

Artemis: * walks around holding a slip off paper* no, this is not good….

Akerri: * peeks over Artemis's shoulder* what is it?

Artemis: * grabs the piece of paper* yaaah! Akerri! Don't look over my shoulder!

Akerri: what is it? What is it? What is it?

Artemis: grrrr, shaddup!!! * turns Akerri chibi*

Chibi Akerri: hey! Dat not nice! * runs away*

Artemis: * sighs* that was a close one…* takes another look at the paper* bad, bad, bad.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Rurouni Kenshin

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Artemis: Welcome back to the Tenken Talent Show! With your's truly, Artemis Nakano!!

…and her little co-host, Akerri…

Chibi Akerri: hmph, you tun me chibi! Bad bad bad!

Artemis: aah, shaddup, ya damn chibi!

Chibi Akerri: waaah! You so mean! * cries some more* waah! Waah! Waaah!

Artemis: okay! Okay! Sheesh…* gives Chibi Akerri lollipop twice her size* 

Chibi Akerri: wowwipop! Yay! * licks the lollipop happily*

Artemis: at least she's quiet now….anywho! Our next preformers…* reads the que cards* hey! No one has a good suggestion for us? Oh well. Our performers thought of some of their acts, so whatever! Now for our next performers, Misao Makimachi, Tea Gardner, and…Kyoko Himura. I would never expect her to do this. All three of them will be having a dance contest.

Tea: * screams from the Shadow Realm* hey! Get me outta here!!

Artemis: Where's Tea? * shrugz* oh well. Then it'll only be Kyoko and Misao.

Chibi Akerri: * looks up at the Shadow Realm and sees Tea* hey! Dere she is! * points and laughs*

Artemis: right….Akerri, what have I told you about making up stories like that?

Chibi Akerri: you said dat dey make you smat.

Artemis: right. So stop that before you find out how to take over the world.. And now, for Kyoko and Misao!

* Kyoko and Misao come out in dancing uniforms*

Misao: *wearing a ballerina tutu* get ready to lose, Himura girl.

Kyoko: *wearing a sailor's outfit* yeah right, Angelina Ballerina.

Artemis: -_-" okay… just start dancing already

Tea: * from the Shadow Realm* hey! You can't start the dance contest without me!! Let me out!! C'mon friends!

* Misao and Kyoko start to dance*

Tea: they're not that good…* sees a trap door leading outta the Shadow Realm* yay!

Audience: *claps for Kyoko and Misao* 

Tea: *opens the trapdoor and falls ontop of Misao and Kyoko* I'm free!! * sees Chibi Akerri* hahaha! You're chibi now! You can't hurt me anymore!!

Chibi Akerri: oh , is dat so? *brings out a sword, which is turned chibi also* how bout dis?

Tea: *still laughing* what's that made of? Plastic? Didja get that from Toys R' Us?

Chibi Akerri: gww( suppose to be grrr -_-) take dis, eviw hewwspawn!! * stabs Tea, which doesn't make her bleed, but sends her to the Shadow Realm….again.*

Tea: oh crap…. *is sent to the Shadow Realm again*

Kyoko and Misao: * are still knocked out from when Tea fell on them* @.@

Artemis: okay….we'll be back after these messages, which I think might take long….okay! Someone help those two!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Commercials…~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami Bakura: You've all heard of Shut the Hell Up Day care center. Well, some of the yamis where offended by this, so all the yamis worked together to build….

Shut the F*ck Up Day care Center!!!

Other Yamis: yay!

Yami Bakura: instead of that sissy stuff of teaching them to leave them alone, it'll teach them to not mess with us!!

O.Y.(other yamis): and how is that?

Yami Bakura: easy! Lock them up in an empty room and torture them! Observe this example!

** Goes to an empty room with Artemis tied up and Akerri behind a screen**

Akerri: hmm, so many choices, I think I'll pick this one…* pushes a button* 

* Weevil, Rex, and Esper Roba come out with smiles on their faces*

Artemis: uh oh….I don't think this is good…

Akerri: hahaha! I think I like this choice!!

** goes back to Yami Bakura**

Yami Bakura: hey! What the hell to they think they're doing?!

**in the room with Artemis**

Weevil: go fish, Artemis.

Artemis: damn. Is this the torture? Losing in go fish?

Akerri: O.O;;; that's not what I ordered!!

Mako: * checks over Akerri's shoulder* that's because you pressed the wrong button. Its this one…*presses a big green button*

* Weevil, Rex, and Esper put down the cards*

Artemis: Mako, you ass! Great job!!! * starts cursing*

** Goes back to Yami Bakura**

Yami Bakura: *hears a tortured scream* -_-. Who came up with that button? 

O.Y.: you did…

Yami Bakura: great….I'm not getting that fanfic free pass, that's for sure.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Next Commercial~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yahiko: ohh, I'm so hungry. I can't stand it.

Kyoko: ah, quit your whining! Sheesh, its only been about an hour since you had lunch.

Yahiko: but I'm hungry now!! Waah!!

Kyoko: *puts on an evil grin* then why don't you have some Chunky Chips? They're homemade. * brings out a potatoe chip bag*

Yahiko: sure! *takes some chips out and munches happily* not bad…but, what is that gritty taste?

Kyoko: This is made by the president of Kamiya Food Industries, Kaoru Kamiya. They're made from apple peelings, cement, and her special ingredient, the fungus that grows between Sanosuke's toes.

Yahiko: wha?! *spits out the chips quickly* suddenly, I don't feel so hungry anymore.

Kyoko: Good. People, if someone is annoying you about being hungry, give him or her Chunky Chips! The fungus chips manufactured at Kamiya Food Industries!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Commercials~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Artemis: Oh, so that's why you brought me to that room. Stupid Weevil. Stupid Rex. Stupid Esper….

Chibi Akerri: dat was fun! It was funny! *laughs like a little girl*

Artemis: you're mean…anyway, our next performer is…..choking on her own food. Sorry people. See ya next time!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Artemis: Kaoru choked on Chunky Chips, how sad.

Chibi Akerri: me no wanna be chibi anymo!! Waaah!!!

Artemis: okay! Okay! *makes her un-chibi* there, ya happy?

Akerri: yay! Sanku! Sanku!

Artemis: whatever..review review review!!!!


	5. Next Up

Artemis: me back! Yayz! I think we should go to the show quickly before something evil happens! *holds a piece of paper tight in her hands*

Akerri: hey! That was the piece of paper before! *grabs the paper quickly and runs*

Artemis: hey! Uh oh, she's not gonna like what she sees…*walks up to Akerri who is already pale after reading it*

Artemis: that's what I thought. On to the Show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Rurouni Kenshin

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Artemis: Welcome back to the Tenken Talent Show! Our show has been under construction for awhile because _someone _put a stupid trap door in the Shadow Realm and freed it's victim, in which the victim crashed most of the staged….*glares at Akerri*

Akerri: *still licking the lollipop from last time* what?

Artemis: you still have that?

Akerri: yeah, ya got a problem with that?

Artemis: nah. Not really. And another reason why our show was delayed was because Kaoru choked on her fung-er, Chunky Chips! But shes back and kicking, so ladies and gentlemen, Kaoru, with her dagger routine, with Sanosuke as her assisstant.

Sanosuke: please, please no! nooo! No please no! *Kaoru pulls him by the ear to a human-sized dart board* nooo!

Joey and Tristan: *come out with rope and tie Sano to the board*

Sano: hey, kids. If ya get me outta here, I'll give ya 20 dollars each.

Tristan: American money?

Sano: *nods vigorously* ya, ya.

Tristan: hmmm….

Joey: you don't have 40 American dollars! C'mon, Artemis said we can stay in her room instead of the closet if we do this! *tie the ropes tight*

Tristan: *finishes a knot* okie dokie. See ya Sano! Don't worry! We have Mina by you, so she'll help you if something bad happens.

Sano: *glances over at Mina who is stuck to some bandages and trying to rip them off, which is very painful* I'm doomed…

Kaoru: *comes out with sharp daggers* ok Sanosuke, you ready?

Sano: *sarcastically* oh yeah. I'm ready for death. I've been waiting forever.

Kaoru: Ok! *takes the darts* don't worry, I won't miss this time! *throws a dart that lands right under his, uh, thing*

Sano: @_@ 

Kaoru: see! I didn't hit you! *throws another dart that lands next to his ear* 

Sano: no, not again! Mina, is my ear bleeding?

Mina: *has a band-aid stuck on her mouth and other band-aids all over her* mm-mmm *shakes her head*

Kaoru: okay, now for the last one…*throws the dagger* ……

Sano: don't tell me, I'm bleeding again.

Kaoru: *nods*

Sano: bummer…..YAAAH!!! *struggles* ow, it's on my other ear!!

Mina: *walks up casually and takes out a piece of cloth soaked in alchohol and rubs it on Sano's ear* don't worry, nurse Mina is here to save the day! ^_^;

Sano: hey is that drenched in alcho-HOLY SH*T! yaaah! It stings!!

Artemis: okay….take him away boys.

Tristan and Joey: *comes out with a strecher* hut hut hut hut hut hut…*pick up Sano, put him in the strecher, and walk away* hut hut hut hut hut hut hut…

Artemis: *smiles* such good boys. Okies, for our next act, well, this isn't really an act. It's more of a request from Ryou Bakura's Soul-Mate. We will have Yami Bakura tied up, and we will see what innocent little Ryou will do.

Yami Bakura: what?! *jumps and wraps his arms around Artemis's leg* please don't let that happen! You love me? Remember?! C'mon, you'd never let Ryou do anything to me, would you? C'mon, baby!

Artemis: mmm…

Mina: *rips off one of the band-aids* ow! Hey, Artemis! This guy didn't become your boyfriend until you bribed him with all that gold? Remember? Which I stole, by the way. *beams with pride* I am so proud to be a jewel theif!

Police: hey! that's the girl! Lets get her! *chase Mina*

Mina: uh oh…*starts running*

Artemis: hmm, *looks at the all-of-a-sudden pathetic looking Bakura* 

Y.B: if you let this go, I'll-I'll, I'll act like a good boyfriend from now on. *gives big puppy-dog eyes* I don't even mind the you skinny-dipping with the pretty boy, Soujiro! _/I'm gonna kill that pretty boy./ _please? _/I feel so pathetic like this../ _

Artemis: *gasps and hugs Yami Bakura* okay. Sorry Ryou Bakura's Soul-Mate, but Yami Bakura is my soul mate, and I can't let anything like that happen to him! *gives him a kiss on the forehead*

Y.B.: _/this is gonna affect everything I'm against…/_

Ryou: *walks up to Artemis and Bakura with a photo in his hand* uh, Kura-sama, I found this in your drawer. Do you still want it? *holds up a very, very, very rare nude pic of Artemis*

Artemis: What?!?! *grabs the photo and examines it thoroughly* where the hell did you get this?! I never posed for this! *turns really really red*

Y.B.: there's nothing wrong with it! Uh, hehe. It shows how much I love you, right?

Artemis: you-you little pervert!!! *kicks him off and ties him up good* go ahead Ryou!

Ryou: *grins sinisterly* payback time! *starts up a good thrashing*

Artemis: O.O wow! I didn't know he could do that! *smiles and blushes*

Ryou: *gives Yami Bakura the ultimate wedgie* muahahahahahaha!!! *dusts his hands and bows* hehehe…

Everyone: O.O;;;

Artemis: wow, Ryou! That was amazing! *links her arm with his* I think we can go to the commercials now.

Ryou: *smiles* ok, where do you wanna go? _/I knew that voyeur cam would come into good use/_

Artemis: anywhere, as long as its with you. Oh, and Ryou Bakura's soul-mate, I think you might wanna change your pen name. ^__^ 3

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Commercial*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Malik: I'm bored

Yugi: me too…

Yami Yugi: Don't Worry kids! I got a great place where we can go!

Malik and Yugi: where?

Yami Yugi: to KaibaLand! Lets go!

~*instantly in a fun park*~

Malik: wow! This is cool!

Yami Malik: *suddenly appears outta nowhere* c'mon! I'll show you boys around! *brings them through the park* we have dueling platforms, carnival rides, and even fun games!

Yugi: Like what?

Y.M.: Like pin the tail on the Red-Eyes, the water balloon toss, and my personal favorite, the Yugi Dunking Booth!

Malik: wow! That sounds awesome!

Yugi:-_-; not to me. Hey! *is taken away by carnival ushers and is put in the dunking booth seat* uh oh…*sees Yami Yugi next to him on the other booth*

Yami Yugi: you too, eh?

Yugi: *nods*

Malik: wow! Lemme try! *takes a ball and throws it at Yami Yugi's booth and gets it* yayz!

Y.Y.: curse you…*drops into the tub of water*

Malik: wow! That was fun! Lemme try again!

Y.M.: dunk them to your heart's content, little one. Remember, if you're bored, and need something interesting to do, go to KaibaLand. Home of the Yugi Dunking Booth!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Burnfist: hey, back from the commercials! This is Artemis's big brother, Burnfist! Well, Artemis just found out that Ryou was the one who took the picture to frame his yami. Tsk tsk tsk, that boy is pure evil.

Aoshi: *meditating* their lifestyles were switched….

Burnfist: what was that?!

Aoshi: I saw yami malik put a spell on them. He made the boy, Ryou, act evil, and Yami Bakura act like a weak little boy. They still have the same thoughts as before, but they're actions are different, I think.

Burnfist: whoa, that was weird….

Artemis: *from another room* WHAT?!?! *runs out and grabs Yami Malik by the ear and drags him out*

Yami Malik: ow! You see-ow that hurts!-uh, I kinda mixed up a spell? Yeah, that's it, I mixed up a spell!

Artemis: you made me go against Ryou AND Yami Bakura!! *gives Yami Malik a good thrashing*

Y.M.: nooo!

Burnfist: I think that ends our show. *hears a cat meow and an explosion* yup, that definatly ends today's episode. 

Y.M.: *comes out, black with from the explosion* whoa….

Artemis: *comes out steaming* business done.

Burnfist: nice job, sis. *gives her a pat on the back but retreat's his hand when he hears her growl* ok ok!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the room of Yami Bakura's thrashing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Y.B.: *still in pain from the wedgie* owww….

Artemis: *runs into the room and unties Yami Bakura* oh, I'm so sorry, Kura-chan! I didn't know that Yami Malik did that. *gives him a kiss on the forehead*

Y.B.: well, you didn't know that Ryou took that picture either…

Artemis: O.o *slowly turns her head around and looks at a nervous Ryou* Ryou-chan?

Ryou: hai?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Main Room…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Burnfist: tsk tsk tsk. She'll never learn. Oh well, I'll do the ending! We'll see ya next time! Until then, ja'ne! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akerri: *still pale from reading the note*

Artemis: tsk tsk tsk. She'll never learn. *takes the note from Akerri's hands and reads it aloud* if you people wanted to know what she read, here it is:

_Dear Artemis,_

Please do not tell Akerri this, but I feel that I can no longer stay with Akerri. Unless she changes her ways, I must avoid her. Please do not tell her this, for I believe it'll break her heart if she knew. Just try your best to change her back to the way she was when we were back in Egypt.

Your's truly,

Yami Yugi

There, ya happy, Akerri? You found out. Good for you. Anywho, people, please review! And check out my other fics too! Yu-Gi-Oh fans, check out 'When Mokuba Gains Control Over a Voice Enhancer', and Rurouni Kenshin fans, to 'Yahiko's first pimple' or 'Rurouni Kenshin E-mail Surveys!' see ya later!


	6. A laughing contest and horrible singing

Artemis: Okay, we're back! In the last chapter, my stupid yami found out that her fiance was indeed getting sick of her *ahem* rude and ignorant ways. By Yami Yugi's request, Akerri must stay at least 20 feet away from him unless she change.

Akerri: noooo!!! *runs and grabs yami yugi's leg* waaaah! Please stay with me!! 

Yami: no! get off! You shouldn't be here, because I sorta…uh,

**men in white coats come out and take Akerri away**

Artemis: ooh, that was kinda harsh, dontcha think?

Yami: *sighs* this is not good…

Artemis: tell me about it. Ok peoples! Lets just get back to the show!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Artemis: Welcome back to the one and only, Tenken Talent Show! With you host, the beautiful, me! Artemis Nakano! Hee hee hee…anyway, our first act of today will be *reads the que card carefully* I don't know! Can someone out there read this for me?

Burnfist: *comes out and grabs the paper* that was my hand-writing if ya wanna know

Artemis: oh, well its really bad.

Burnfist: _thanks _sis. You're alotta help. *reads the paper* hey, what does this say?

Artemis: *points to a piece* well, that one's a 't'.

Burnfist: really? I thought that was a 'b'! *reads carefully* oh, it says…hey! This isn't an act at all!

Artemis: it isn't? *puts on her glasses and reads carefully*

Everyone: YOU HAVE GLASSES?!

Artemis: *takes the glasses off quickly* uh, yeah? Hehe, why?

Yami Bakura: I always thought she was kinda blind….

Akerri: *still sulking and staring at Yami Yugi with glassy eyes* 

Kenshin: Obviously, Akerri never told us, that she did not.

Kenshin fan girls: yaaah! Kenshin is finally out!! *glomp him*

Kenshin: oro?! *falls over from all the fan girls*

Kaoru: hey! Get off of him! *takes out her wooden sword and starts whacking them*

Kenshin FG: *are unaffected* Ken-chan! Ken-chan!

Kyoko: *pulls out her sword* stay away from Niisan!! 

Kenshin FG: aaah!! it's the evil Kyoko! Run!! *runs in circles*

Kyoko: -_-; this is easier than I thought…*puts the sword in her sheath and whcks them instead* Marik-san, I think y'know the drill *winks*

Yami Malik(Marik): hai. *sends the large group into the Shadow Realm*

Kenshin FG: yaaaah!! *sulk in the Shadow Realm with Tea*

Tea: sent to the Shadow Realm too, eh?

Kenshin FG: *nods sadly*

Artemis: *sighs* at least they forgot about the whole glasses incident

Joey: so, ya have glasses, huh huh huh?

Artemis: grrr….

Joey: okay! Okay! I'm leaving!

Artemis: Good. *puts the glasses back on and reads the que card* it's a contest! *puts the glasses away* an evil laughing contest. Hahaha. *sarcastically* hmm, I wonder who's gonna be in it….

Seto: ya don't? that's a pity

Artemis: I was being sarcastic ya moron!! I know whose in it already. They are Yami Bakura(the champion), Seto Kaiba, Marik, Yami Yugi-sama, and Akerri. Okay, you five, get onto the stage and start laughing!

Bakura: *steps onto the stage*

Seto: *steps onto the stage*

Marik: *steps onto the stage*

Yami: *steps onto the stage*

Akerri: *sits still with the same distant expression*

Artemis: -_-* grrr, Akerri! You're in the contest! Get on the stage!

Akerri: *walks onto the stage slowly and stares at Yugi-sama*

Artemis: okay! You'll be laughing one at a time, so I won't get confused….or deaf. Okay, Kaiba-chan first! 

Seto: muahahahahahaha!!!

Artemis: ooh, nice. Marik-san!

Marik: muahahahahahahahahahaha ha ha ha ha!!!

Artemis: long and touchy! Nice. Yugi-sama!

Yami: MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!

Artemis: wow! So loud and compassionate! Okay, lets see Kura-chan!

Yami Bakura: MUAHAHAHAHA!!! HAHAHAHA!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Artemis: AMAZING! Once again, Kura-chan has outdone himself again! Lets see if Akerri can win against that! Akerri!

Akerri: *still has a glassy expression looking at Yami*

Artemis: Akerri!! You're suppose to be laughing!!

Akerri: no! laughing is for happiness! Waah!! *runs off*

Artemis: okaaay, someone is a bit touchy…lets have the audience judge them!

Audience: *murmurs* 

Artemis: *is handed an envelope* thank you! *opens it* we have a winner! Once again, it is Yami Bakura!!

The Other Contestants: awww…

Artemis: okay! Our next act will be Kenshin, who has been fully free from fan girls!

Kenshin: *walks out and waves*

Artemis: so, whatcha gonna do?

Kenshin: I'm gonna sing for the people!

Everyone in the RK cast: uh…-_-

__

~*~Flashback…~*~

Kenshin: *singing* 'I dream of a genie…' 

Audience: boo! You stink! *throw stuff at him*

Kenshin: oro?!

~*~ Flashback End~*~

Sano: don't do it! You're gonna kill us! I mean, look at all the people at Artemis's show!!

Kenshin: you should not worry, that you should not. *smiles and walks to the stage with a microphone*

Sano & Yahiko: *duck on the floor and cover their ears*

Tristan: sheesh, is it that bad?

Yahiko: *nods*

Joey: ah, c'mon, I bet you guys are exaggerating! He can't be that bad! I mean, he is the ba-ba-ba-whats it called?

Artemis: the Battousai, Joey…

Joey: yeah, what she said! So he can't be terrible at this!

Kenshin: *starts singing* 'I wanna rock your body, please stay, dance with me, you don't have to admit you wanna play, dance with me, just let me rock you, till the break of day…'

Malik: aah! Its worse than I thought!! He's singing to Justin Timberlake! *ducks and does the same as Sano and Yahiko*

Megumi: actually, he's pretty good….

Ryou: you must be crazy! Duck down and save yourself!!

Kenshin: *finishes singing and bows* thank you

Audience: *throws tomatoes at him*

Kenshin: oro?!

Artemis: *runs in with an umbrella* here Kenshin, you'll be needing it

Kenshin: thank you Artemis-chan.

**Kenshin and Artemis run away from the raining tomatoes**

Artemis: I need someone to clean up that mess on the stage!! You two, *points at Joey and Tristan* clean that mess up.

Joey: why do wes gots to do this all the time?

Tristan: yeah

Artemis: *big puppy eyes* because you two are really nice!

Joey and Tristan: *not impressed*

Artemis: *holds 2 crisp green 20 dollar bills* you two are _very _nice. *smirks*

Joey: deal! *grabs one of the 20 dollar bills*

Tristan: yeah! *grabs the other one* where are the mops?

Artemis: good boys. We'll be back after these messages!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Commercial…~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fangirls: yaaah! Come back, Kura-chan!!!

Yami Bakura: *running for his life* stay away from me you crazy fan girls!!!

Fangirls: never!!! *keep chasing him*

Aoshi: hmm, it seems that the boy needs some help. *walks over to Yami Bakura who is covered with fan girls* need some help?

Yami Bakura: no, I'm having a fun time with these extremely annoying girls, of course I need some help!!

Aoshi: *sprays something on Yami Bakura*

FG: *smell it and runs away*

Yami Bakura: wow! What is that stuff! Please don't tell me its one of those stupid really long named products!

Aoshi: Why no, this is Fangirl Repellant Spray! It comes in four scents. You're very lucky, they were gonna name it The Smelly Sweaty Scent Of Guys Who Fan Girls Don't Like.

Yami Bakura: O.O;;;

Aoshi: The powerful smell works against the fan girl's powers to glomp and makes them run away in fear. They come in Essece of Tristan, Joey, Sano, or Yahiko, really sweaty and smelly guys.

Yami Bakura: O.O;;; um, Aoshi, er, dude, you have a-*interrupted by Aoshi*

Aoshi: better yet, it-whoa! *glomped by fan girls*

FG: Aoshi-sama!!! 

Aoshi: get 'em off of me!!

Yami Bakura: not a chance! *takes pictures* muahahahaha!!!

Aoshi: aaah!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Artemis: okay, the stage is nice and clean and…..hey! Get off of there!!

Ayame and Suzume: weee! *sliding on the freshly cleaned stage* weeee!

Joey: *smiles* aww, aren't they cute?

Artemis: *takes out her sheathed sword and picks them up by the collar* you're not suppose to be there!

Ayame: aaah! Don't hurt us, Aunt Artemis!

Suzume: don't hurt us, Auntie Artemis! Don't hurt us!!

Artemis: *sighs* I'm not gonna hurt you, and how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not your aunt!! *puts them down next to Kenshin and walks out onto the stage*

Tristan: I hope we didn't make it too wet…

Artemis: *slips and falls* ow! You made it too slippery!! *manages to stand up* okay, our next act will be-hey! Whats the big idea!

Akerri: *stomps up to her and shoves a que card into Artemis's hand* read it

Artemis: sheeshy-weeshy. Oh well, at least you snapped outta your trance. *reads the que card* O.O oh no! not this! Please! Not this! I mean, you were already in an act and-

Akerri: READ IT!!!

Artemis: fine….Akerri will now be singing for us, but mostly Yami-sama, I Believe In You and Me. Everyone take cover!! *ducks and covers her ears*

Akerri: hmph. *walks onto the stage with the microphone and starts singing* 'I believe in you and me, I believe that we will be, In love eternally, well as far as I can see, you will always be the one for me, oh yes you will…'

Artemis: *removes her hands from her ears* hey, shes not that bad!

Joey: nope. Actually, she's pretty good.

Artemis: what do you think, Yugi-sama?

Yami: *smiles up at Akerri*

Akerri: 'Maybe I'm a fool, To feel the way I do, But I will play the fool forever, Just to be with you forever, I believe in miracles, And love's a miracle, Baby you're my dream come true…'

Tea: *from the Shadow Realm* she's not that good. If I sang that, Yami would be crawling all over me. Hmph. 

Akerri: *finishes up and bows* thank you thank you.

Joey: *nudges Yami* hey, there she goes bud. Ya never know….she just might end up with-

Artemis: shut up Joey…

Akerri: *runs to Yami and gives a BIG hug* waaah!! Don't leave me alone!!

Yami: *smiles and gives Artemis a hive-five* it worked!

Artemis: yup! It worked perfectly!

Akerri: wha? What worked?

Yami: hmm, how shall I say this…

Artemis: we wanted to see if you still had a soft pot, so I had Yami write a fake letter and I was suppose to lure you into reading it. Hah! You fell for it! *falls on the floor laughing*

Akerri: grrrrrrrr….*turns the reddest color possible*

Yami: now, Akerri. Now that you know, lets go.

Akerri: *punches Yami into the air* Artemis!!! Yami! You tricked me!!!! *punches Artemis up too*

Artemis: @_@

Yami: @_@

Akerri: I'm going. *mutters* playing a joke. What kinda sick person does that kinda joke?!

Burnfist: *stands by watching* oh well, guess that's my que. *runs out onto the stage* Okay! That ends the show for today! Remember, reviewing all Tenken Chick fanfics are good for your health. So review review review! See ya! Oh yeah, wish Artemis a happy birthday! Its her b-day today!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darkfist(Burnfist's evil alter ego): go shortie! Its ya birthday!

Artemis: I am not short!

Joey: we gonna party like its yer birthday!

Artemis: shut up…

Yami Bakura: we gonna sip Bacardi like its ya birthday!

Artemis: whats Bacardi?

Everyone: But we don't give a f*ck cause in ain't ya birthday!

Artemis: But it is my birthday!! 

Burnfist: As you see, everyone is in our darling sister's place, even her dumb siblings!!

?????(my sister): I want candy! I want candy!

Artemis: go away, *beep* hey! How come I can't say my sister's name? Its just *beep*

Burnfist: oh well, we gotta go before….I don't know, but we gotta go, so see ya!

Artemis: *trying to pry her sister off of her leg* get offa me you dumb oaf! Oh yeah, review! Review!

  



	7. I hate Isis's predictions

Artemis:……yes! Yes! I know! I know! Its been a long time since I've updated, but I've had a bit of a writer's block for awhile. Thank you DemonSurfer for the flamethrower and the Ryou plushie! And thankies Twister for not letting Kenshin sing for me! ^__^ On to the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Yu-Gi-Oh

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Artemis: Welcome back to the Tenken Talent Show with yours truly, Artemis Nakano. *smiles sweetly* and my new co-host, Nikki!

Nikki: *takes a bow.*

Joey: *stays behind the curtains whimpering* shes gonna kill me Tristan!

Artemis: yes, I know. It's been a long time since the show has been on, but we're rockin' and ready to go!

Nikki: yes! And we have many wonderful acts to be shown! *smiles*

Artemis: *glares at Viper(a friend of Nikki's) who is standing in the corner, watching jealously* grrr, *whispers loud enough for Viper to hear* don't try it!

Viper:….. _//I hate that girl…// _

Nikki: our first act is….*reads the que card* ooh! We have a newcomer! Isis Isthar! 

Isis: *comes out and waves* I will be making my mysterious predictions with my Millenium Tauk. 

Audience: OoOoOoOoOohhh….

Isis: *sits on a stool and closes her eyes*……mmmmm, little Yugi will grow tall if he is stretched on a big stretcher….

Everyone backstage: …….*stare at Yugi*

Yugi: uh oh….

Marik: *picks up Yugi and throws him onto the stretcher* we must make him taller!

Yami Bakura: *nods and ties Yugi's arms and legs* everyone! On the count of three! Push the pedal to the metal!

Everyone: *nods*.

Yami Bakura: …..1.…

Yugi: uh oh….

Yami Bakura: ……2.….

Yugi: oh please, oh please, oh please…..

Yami Bakura: …3!…

Everyone: *pulls the turny thingy*

Yugi: AAAAAAH!! ITS GONNA PULL ME APART!!!

Yami: no….its….gonna…make…you…tall,….hikari….

Yugi: SOMEONE SAVE ME!!!!

Akerri: *stares in amazment* O.O;;; are you sure Isis's prediction is right?

Artemis: *shrugz* I dunno, but this is fun

Yami: *stops and starts panting* ….this…is….no…use….Isis…is…wrong….

Yugi: thank goodness!!!!

Isis: err….*closes her eyes again*……the girl, Viper, will get what she wants….

Artemis: O.O;;; *glares at Viper, who is grinning triumphantly* NO! BAKURA IS _MY _BOYFRIEND!

Viper: not anymore, Missy-chan….*walks over to Yami Bakura* hi Bakura!

Yami Bakura: hi, er, whats your name again?

Viper: *smiles innocently* its Viper…

Artemis: *starts steaming* don't you dare….

Viper: so, do ya wanna ditch this place or what?

Yami Bakura: mmm, I think I wanna ditch it.

Artemis: . grrr, VIPER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!! *lunges at her*

Viper: aaack! Bakura! She's attacking me!

Yami Bakura: *pulls them apart* stop fighting, you two.

Viper: she started it! *sticks her tongue at Artemis*

Artemis: what?! Grrr…..humph, fine, be that way. *walks off* Isis's prediction is gonna be wrong again….

Yami Bakura: *looks confused* whats wrong with her?

Viper: nothing….lets go now.

Yami Bakura: okay.

Artemis: *walks over to Nikki* take over for me, I'm gonna take a small break.

Nikki: okay! *grins evilly at Joey*

Joey: *whimpers*

Artemis: *walks around and sees the Black Magician* *gasp* oh my, I read about your story when you were still human, as a priest in Yami Yugi's palace. You were a priest named Mahaado!

Mahaado(Black Magician): *grins* you did, eh?

Artemis: *nods* its so sad how you die. *sniff*

Mahaao: aww, you're so sweet. I didn't know anyone cared. Is there anything I could do for you?

Artemis: *looks down* um, do you have a love potion I could use….

Mahaado: a love potion? Well, yes, but why?

Artemis: well, um, I…

Mahaado: oh yes, the Viper/Bakura incident…

Artemis: how'd you know!

Mahaado: *winks* I have my ways. Sure I'll get you a love potion. Two drops does the trick. *pulls out a vial holding a purple liquid outta nowhere* here ya go Missy-chan.

Artemis: *has a twinkle in her eye* thank you Mahaado! *hugs him*

Mahaado: well, I gotta go, Mana(Black Magician Girl) is gonna get cranky. Bye! *disappears*

Artemis: heh heh heh….

Nikki: thank you Isis! 

Isis: *gets up and leaves*

Nikki: next up, we have our newest rock band playing! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Backstage…~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ryouji(Duke Devil XP): uh oh….Artemis!

Artemis: what?

Ryouji: when did we come up with a band name?

Artemis: *winks* don't worry, I got that all figured out! Oh and Ryou, *puts two drops of the love potion into a water bottle* give this to your Yami when he comes back,okay?

Ryou: *nods* okay.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nikki: and now our own rock band, I give to you, the Shadow Realm!

Audience member: oh no! it's the shadow realm! Run before it gets you! *runs*

Audience: *goes crazy*

Girl in the audience: its gonna get us all!

Audience: aaah!!! 

Nikie: -_-;;; it's the _name _of the band.

Audience: *settles down*

Ryouji: the Shadow Realm?!

Yami: hmm, I like it…

Ryou: yes, its okay.

Ryouji: *sighs* okay, okay

Joey: *gasp* yes! I get to play the drums again!!! *starts acting like a hyper dog to Artemis*

Artemis: down boy, down. *pets his head and puts a leash on his neck*

Joey: eh? Whats this for?

Artemis: you're gonna destroy everything if I let you go loose. *walks Joey up to the drums* stay.

Joey: *barks* woof! Woof I say! Woof!

[Ryouji approaches the microphone, Artemis gets the lead guitar, Yami gets the bass guitar, Ryou gets the electric guitar, and Joey gets, of course, the drums]

Nikki: once again, the Shadow Realm!

Artemis: you could stop acting so perky now!

Nikki: *looks like she's forcing a smile* that stupid Marik put a spell on me, now I seem a wee to perky.

Artemis: *glares at Marik who's whistling* grrr

Ryouji: Artemis, pay attention. Okay guys…..1.….2.….3.…go!

[start to play to Simple Plan-Addicted]

Ryouji: *starts the song* I heard you're doing okay ,But I want you to know…

Akerri: *stares at Artemis, Yami, and Ryou, who are all jumping and bobbing their heads to the music* good god! They're possessed! Someone help them!

Sano: er, Akerri, that's how rockers play their music…

Akerri: their heads are gonna fall off if they keep shaking it like that…

[gets to the bridge of the song…]

Ryou: *sings* how long will I be waiting…

Ryouji: until the end of time!

Ryouji & Ryou: I don't know why I'm still waiting, I can't make you mine…

Kaoru: hmmm, very catchy. *sings along* I'm trying to forget that, I'm addicted to you, but I want it, and I need it….

Ryouji: I'm addicted to you. Nows its over, can't forget what you said, and I never, wanna do this again, heartbreaker…..I'm addicted to you….

Akerri: if you start bopping your head like them, Jo-chan…..

Kaoru: *is already bopping her head to the tune*

Akerri: -_-;;;

Ryou: *stops playing and starts feeling weird* huh? This isn't right….*turns into Yami Bakura*

Bakura: huh? What am I doing here? *stares at everyone in the band* stupid Ryou, that dumb boy. Grrr…..*takes the guitar and smashes it into Joey's drums*

Joey: aaaah! You're destroying my precious drums, Ryou!!!!! 

Ryouji: *stops singing and walks over to Yami Bakura* Ryou! What're you doing?! We're suppose to trash our instruments _after _the song is over!

Yami Bakura: Ryou? I'm Bakura!!!

Ryouji: oh, well, can you get Ryou out now, we kinda hafta finish the song now.

Yami Bakura: how 'bout noooo. *sees the water bottle* oh well, if he's not gonna drink it, I might as well have it. *drinks it and starts feeling dizzy* huh?…..*collapses on the ground*

Artemis: Bakura! *runs over and shakes him gently* Bakura, are you okay? _//hee hee hee, hopefully the potion worked…// _

Yami Bakura: *opens his eyes slightly and stares at Artemis*……you're beautiful….

Artemis: *grins* heh heh heh, *looks over her shoulder, and coincidentally, Viper is there* take that, lil miss, 'I can steal Artemis's boyfriend whenever I want'!

Viper: hmph, *walks off*

Yami Bakura: *kisses Artemis*

Artemis: *blushes* uh, okay….I think we really do hafta finish the song.

Yami Bakura: our song of love?

Akerri: O.O;;;;

Artemis: um, no, the song we were playing before.

Sano: *whistles* lookie there, Missy-chan!

Yami Bakura: why must we be separated, my love?

Artemis: O.O;;; its just gonna be for a minute.

Yami Bakura: okay, if you say so. *walks behind the curtains* I'll miss you, my love!

Artemis: I'm right here!!!

Ryou: *walks back onto the stage* so that's why you wanted my yami to drink that. *grins*

Ryouji: forget it, the song is done, and the crowd is going wild!

Artemis: really! Cool! *hugs Ryouji* we did it!

Yami Bakura: *glares jealously at Ryouji* grrr, stay away from her, DUKE DEVLIN!!!

Ryouji: *blushes* er, that's my English name….

Artemis: *slaps her forehead* the potion is too strong…

Nikki: yeah, the potion that the Black Magician gave you…

Artemis: erk! Nikki?!

Nikki: I saw what you did. *grins*

Artemis: something tells me this isn't good….

Y. Bakura: Artemis! Come here!

Artemis: er, I gotta go, Nikki! Lets just have a commercial break right now, okay?

Nikki: okay!

Artemis: *walks to where Yami Bakura was* Bakura?

Y. Bakura: *pulls her arm and leads her to a biiiiiig garden* ya like?

Artemis: O.O;;;……uh……

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Commercial Break…~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mina: *watches Pegasus on TV acting like a gaylord* stupid Pegasus, I wish he could just collapse in front of all those cameras. *yells out to the TV* I hate you, Pegasus, for what you did to Seto and Mokuba-chan!

Pegasus(on TV): blah, blah, blah, blah, blah….

Mina: grrr….

VampireBat(a friend): you hate him, don't you?

Mina: *nods*

V.B.: hmmm, then what would you do with this? *hands Mina a Pegasus plushie* ^_^

Mina: *glares at the doll and steps on it*

Pegasus(on TV): ow! Hey! What's going on?! Ow, ow that hurts! *collapses*

TV Reporter: This just in, Maxmillion Pegasus has just collapsed in front of us for no apparent reason!

Mina:…….*stares at the doll and grins* heh heh heh…..how much?

V.B.: Introducing VampireBat's Pegasus VooDoo dolls!…..10. 99.

Mina: *hands in the money and starts talking to the doll* this is your punishment forever….*laughs evilly*

V.B.: they're cheap, they're fun, and they sure beat trying to get past his bodyguards! They're Pegasus VooDoo Dolls!

Pegasus(on TV): *is now naked and trying to cover himself* this is just cruel! Whoever is doing this has gotta stop!

V.B.: O.O ……*stares at the TV and then to Mina who shredded the plushies's clothes off*

Mina: muahahahaha!!!

V.B.: uh, Mina-chan, I think you've avenged the Kaiba's enough….

Mina: not enough, not enough…..heh heh heh, *runs to the laundry room* (from the laundry room) eat soap, evil long-haired pansy!!! 

V.B.: -_-; *hears the washing machine go on*

Pegasus(on TV): first I'm naked, now I'm wet! What else could happen?!

V.B.: *smiles guiltily* eh, heh heh heh….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Commercial End*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Artemis: O.O;;;…..*staring at a big garden with 'Bakura and Artemis 4ever' written in flowers* er…..its very pretty….

Y.Bakura: not as beautiful as you *kisses Artemis again*

Artemis: er…._//crap, this is not working right…all I wanted was for Bakura to stay away from that Viper girl…./_

Y. Bakura: is there something wrong, darling?

Artemis: er, no. I think we should go inside now. *walks back into the building where everyone is sitting around Akerri* huh? Whats going on?

Akerri: *telling a story* …..she was always a puny girl. *laughs* I remember one time….

Artemis: Akerri!! What're you doing?!

Akerri: *leans back* oh? Back so soon? *grins*

Artemis: y-you weren't talking about me, were you?

Joey: she said that you were a shy lil whimp before you met Bakura and Akerri! *grins* I would've never guessed!

Soujiro: *smiles* you were very cute, like a shy little schoolgirl. *holds up a picture of Artemis _before _she met Bakura or Akerri; black hair in braided pigtails, white tank-top with a pink flower, short red skirt, knee-high socks, mary-jane shoes, bows in her hair, and the blushing school-girl expression on her face*

Artemis: *color drains outta her face*………A….A….AKERRI!!!

Y. Bakura: *gazes at the picture* 

Aoshi: *trying not to laugh*…erk, er…*looks a bit constipated*

Tristan: what's up with him?

Malik: he doesn't like to smile, but hey, if Bakura didn't reach her first, I'd definatly go for this chick. *looks at the pic of Artemis before*

Nikki: tsk tsk tsk, V.B will not like that, Malik.

Malik: shut up, Neko-girl.

Nikki: *covers her choker(which looks like a cat collar)* grrr. *attacks Malik*

Malik: AAAH! RABID KITTY-CAT ON THE LOOSE!

Y. Bakura: *shrugz* she saved me some time. _//Artemis is my girl, I'll kill Malik if he does so lay one finger on her// _

Artemis: *is still pale* …..

Viper: heh heh heh, ya look like a whimp!

Artemis: *still pale and immobile* ……

Malik: *has finally escaped Nikki's claws* Missy-chan! 

Artemis: *still pale*…..

Y. Bakura: *puts his hand on her shoulder* um, Artemis?

Artemis: ……

Kenshin: hey! I remember when she was like that, that I do.

Everyone: *looks at Kenshin*

Kenshin: yes! ^__^x I remember! She was so shy, she always hid behind her brother, that she did.

Burnfist: yeah, yeah, the shy Artemis. 

Sano: oi! that's right! And then we met her at, I think at the carnival! Oh no, it was the mall, or was it at a party….

Kaoru: it was the carnival, Sano

Joey: hmm, then I remember seeing you before. 

Ryou: hey! Yeah! When you met Bakura, he told you that you needed to be tougher!

Akerri: yeah, I made sure that she did *grins*

Nikki: ooooh, cool.

Artemis: ……

Nikki: *looks at her watch* ooh look, we gotta get the other acts out. That includes the 133t contest!!

Everyone: whats a l33t contest?!

Nikki: it's a contest in which a group of people have a conversation in l33t. If someone gets frustrated and walks away, they're out. Last one standing wins.

Artemis: *finally gets the color back in her skin* uh, yeah. Our contestants are VampireBat, Nikki, Seto Kaiba, and….

Akerri: meeee!!!!!

Artemis: -_-;; yes, you. 

[V.B, Nikki, Kaiba, and Akerri approach the stage]

Artemis: okay….start talking……now!

Nikki: |-|1 g|_|y5! |-|0w'r3 y0|_| d01ng?

Akerri: 1'}V{ f1n3. W|-|47 4b0|_|7 y0|_|, V.8.?

V.B. 411'5 g00d. K4184, |-|0w'5 K4184 C0rp?

Seto: *thinks hard* 3r, 1t'5 f1n3. 3v3ry7|-|1ng 15 f1n3.

Akerri: 5|_| |_| |_| |_| r3 17 15.

Seto: 5|-||_|7 |_|p, 4k3rr1. 

Akerri: }V{4k3 }V{3, K4184-80y! }V{|_|4|_|4|_|4|_|4|_|4

Nikki: |-|3y K4184, c4n |_| g37 }V{3 4 50d4?

Seto: 0k4y, 8|_|7 |-|3y! 1 kn0w w|-|47 y|_|r 7ry1ng 70 d0! Y0|_| w4n7 }V{3 70 134v3 7|-|3 c0nv3r54710n 50 7|-|47 1'|| |053! W3||, y0|_|r p14n d1dn'7 w0rk…..*goes to get a soda*

[Loud bell rings and Sano and Kastu drag Kaiba off]

Seto: |_| 7r1ck3d }V{3!!!!

Akerri:…..

V.B.:…….

Nikki:……

Akerri: *shrugz* 0|-| w3||. |-|3 |3f7 c4|_|53 |-|3 w45 4|r34dy c0nf|_|53d. 

V.B.: 7r|_|e. b|_|7 g00d '0| N1kk1 f33|5 g|_|1|7y 83c4|_|53 0f w|-|47 5|-|3 d1d 70 |-|3r |1| cr|_|5|-| *nudges Nikki* 15n'7 7|-|47 r1ig|-|7, N1kk1?

Akerri: *laughs* 

Nikki: grrrr…..574r7 r|_|nn1ng V.8.!!!

V.B.: |_||-| 0|-|…..*starts running*

[Loud bell rings and Sano and Katsu drag V.B. off]

V.B.: 4www, p|-|003y….

Akerri: 17s j|_|57 |_| 4nd }V{ n0w….

Nikki: |_||-| |-||_||-|….

[Long moment of silence…..]

Akerri:…….

Nikki:…….

Akerri…..1 n33d 70 |_|53 7|-|3 p077y……

Everyone: *anime fall*

Nikki: *grins* g0 4|-|34d, 1'|| p4|_|53 7|-|3 g4}V{3 f0r |_|.

Akerri: 7|-|4nks…*runs to the bathroom*

[Loud bell rings and Sano and Katsu drag Akerri away]

Akerri: 1 571|| n33d 2 g0000!!!!

Artemis: we have a winner! The winner is…Nikki!

Nikki: *bows*

Artemis: okay that's enough for today…

Nikki….until next time! Remember people, reviewing TenkenChick's fics are good for your health!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Artemis: *sighs* that was long

Y.Bakura: *hugs Artemis* I love you….

Artemis: this has gotton too far…..okay people, remember to review! I'm going to ask Mahaado for a cure for this thing…

Mahaado: *watching down on Artemis laughing*

Viper: hey, Missy-chan, you got what you deserved!


	8. The NoCommercial Episode!

Akerri: this is not good…..not good, not good……  
Nikki: um…Artemis will not be in the show today…she's, well, not feeling well….  
Akerri: ….and its Bakura's fault!  
Nikki: -__-;; yes….it is. But we have to do the show, so as she would always say, 'On to the show!'  
Disclaimer: Artemis does not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor Rurouni Kenshin  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Nikki: hello people! And welcome back to the Tenken Talent Show! *ahem* due to some circumstances, Artemis will not be hosting the show.  
Viper: *is laughing her head off*   
Nikki: -_-;;…..

Akerri: unfortunately, Bakura got to the point where he bought Artemis a bouquet of _lilies, _which Artemis is allergic to.  
Viper: *rolls on the floor laughing*

Akerri and Nikki: -__-;;;

Akerri: where's lover boy anyway?

Nikki: *starts whistling innocently*

Akerri: you tied him up again, didn't you?

Nikki: *nods*

Akerri: good…

Nikki: well, for our first act of the day will be Ayame, Suzume, and Notaro, doing a little skit for us about…..unicorns. Aww, that's so cute!  
Akerri: -__-; that is so gay…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Backstage……~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ayame: *is wearing a little headband of flowers and is putting one one Suzume* there! Now we look pretty!

Suzume: we look pretty! We look pretty!

Ayame: Uncle Sano! Uncle Joey! Are you ready?

Sano and Joey: *nod, while holding a rope tightly*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Ayame and Suzume walk onto the stage and start telling a little story]

Ayame: One day, Suzume and I were skipping along the flowers….

Suzume: yeah! Skipping! Skipping!

Ayame:…and we saw a beautiful unicorn in the distance, on a rainbow!

Suzume: *jumps up and down* a unicorn! A unicorn!

[Sano and Joey let the rope go up carefully, and Notaro comes down from above slowly]

Notaro: *is wearing a paper horn on his head and paper wings* ruff….ruff ruff….

Joey(backstage): ugh, how heavy is this thing?! 

Sano(backstage): very heavy….

[both accidentally let go of the rope and Notaro crashes onto the floor]

Audience: *gasp*

Joey and Sano: *turn pale*…….it was his fault!! *point to each other*

Notaro: *comes up unharmed*

Audience: *sigh in relief*

Ayame: the pretty unicorn approached us…

Notaro: *walks up to Ayame and Suzume* ruff…ruff ruff

Ayame: *whispers* unicorns don't say 'ruff', notaro….

Notaro: ruff ruff

Ayame: he let us ride on his back, and we flew off to his home, in the land of rainbows and stars!

[Suzume and Ayame climb on Notaro's back while Sano and Joey struggle to pull the rope again]

Audience: *applaud*

Akerri: -__-;; how wonderful….

Nikki: *reads her que cards over and over again and pulls Akerri backstage* well, Akerri,

the Shadow Realm has been requested for another preformance, but Artemis isn't here, what're we gonna do?

Akerri: I dunno! Why ask me!

Nikki: *stares at her*….

Akerri: stop it….don't you dare….

Nikki: *stares straight at her* …..

Akerri: no….I will not do it! ……you can't make me!….okay! Okay! I'll do it!

Nikki: *smiles* yes! But if you're gonna fill in for Artemis, *pulls out a temporary black hair dye* you're gonna hafta dye the gold ends of your hair black, like Artemis!

Akerri: gah! *clutches her hair, which, if you didn't know, is black with the ends gold* noo! You're gonna ruin my originality!

Nikki: ¬ ¬ I bet that's not even your natural hair color…

Akerri: *sticks out her tongue* well, it is, so nah! *clutches her hair*

Nikki: oh yeah, *pulls out something else* you're gonna hafta use these colored eye contacts, 'cause Artemis has brown eyes.

Akerri: *covers her eyes* but I like green!

Nikki: well, you can't have green, so give it up. And you'll hafta change into Artemis's clothes too.

Akerri: T_T why me!!

-----------------------------------A Few Minutes Later…..-------------------------------------------

Akerri: *is wearing Artemis's clothes, has the golden ends of her hair dyed black, and brown contact lenses on now* --;; ……..

Ryouji: well, well Artemis. Back on your feet again? *nudges Akerri's arm* 

Akerri: grrr….*grabs Ryouji's shirt and pulls him so that his face meets her's* listen up, ya annoying, dice-loving, nerd! I'm not Artemis! I am her better-half, Akerri! If you ever so touch me again, I'll rip out your intestines and choke you with them!! *pushes him*

Ryouji: *backs away* ok! Ok! Sheesh…

Yami: *walks up to Akerri* Artemis, what was all about?

Akerri: *gets all fuzzy inside and blushes* eh heh heh, nothing, Yami-kun…

Yami: *places his hand on Akerri's head* are you feeling okay, Artemis-chan?

Akerri: *hugs him* I love you, yami!

Yami: *thinks that _Artemis _loves him* @.@ but what about Akerri?!

Artemis: *watching the show on TV at home* O.O AKERRI!!!

Ryou: *stares*…..Artemis?

Ryouji: er, um, *hands Akerri Artemis's guitar, making sure he doesn't touch her* c'mon, we got an audience to please.

Nikki: *hops out onto the stage* and now, by popular request, the Shadow Realm!

Ryouji: I'd like to dedicate this to a special girl out in the audience. *eyes Mina*

Fan Girls in the Audience: *start argueing about who he's talking about* he's talking about me!…..he doesn't even know you!……he doesn't know you either!!

Akerri: *whispers to herself* I hope I still know how to play….

Ryouji: 1.….2...3...

[starts the tune of Girl All The Bad Guys Want-Bowling for Soup]

Ryouji: 8:00, Monday night, and I'm waiting, to finally talk to girl a lil cooler than me…

Akerri: _//than that would be every girl....//_

Ryouji: …..her name is Mina, she's a rocker who's a jewel theif *winks at Mina*, she wears a two-way but I'm not quite sure what that means….

Mina: *blushes and doesn't even notice the angry fan girls death-glaring her*

------------------------------------At Artemis's House------------------------------------------------

Artemis: *sits in her bed*

Akane: *is watching over her*

Artemis: do you think she looks like me?

Akane: who?

Artemis: Akerri

Akane: …..yes?

Artemis: -__-;; _thanks _Akane. You made me feel a lot better.

Akane: ^^;; you're welcome!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Audience: *applauds wildly after the song is finished*

Mina: *walks backstage to Ryouji* was that song truly for me?

Ryouji: *nods*

Mina: oh, okay then…..*slaps Ryouji* 'all I wanted was to see her naked' eh? You perv! *walks away*

Ryouji: that's not what I really meant! Its just a song!

Joey: *laughs*

Akerri: *laughs harder and inches her way to Joey*

Joey: that was really funny, eh Artemis? 

Akerri: *grins* yes, very funny….heh heh heh…

Joey: *chuckles* oh? Are you up to something, Missy-chan? Heh, *gives Akerri a nuggie*

Akerri: ….. why you little inu….

Joey: yikes! Akerri! I didn't know it was you! I thought u were Artemis! I swear!

Akerri: not good enough, inu! *lunges at him*

Joey: aaah!!

Akerri: *walks away from Joey, who is now mangled on the floor to Yami* Yami-kun, do you remember Mahaado?

Yami: _//yami-kun? What's gotten into Artemis?// _um, yes, I remember him.

Akerri: can you aks him to make an antidote for a love potion for me? *wraps her arms around him* please?

Yami: @.@ A-Artemis?

Akerri: _//hee hee, he thinks I'm Artemis!// _I need that antidote, Yami-kun. Please?

Yami: *blushes* yes, I'll get it for you. Ok

Akerri: thank you! *gives him a kiss* bye!

Yami: O.O…….

Nikki: you're trying to get Artemis in trouble, aren't you?

Akerri: *nods*

Nikki: *grins* I'm in.

Viper: *jumps from behind* me too!

Akerri: perfect…

Nikki: *walks back onto the stage* I'm sorry folks, but the show must end now.Until next time!

************************************************************************

Akerri: heh heh heh. Artemis is gonna freak….so. Now to answer one of the reviewers. Cpegasus. Artemis told me to tell you this, since she's, well, not here. The commercial wasn't her idea. It was her co-host's.

Nikki: what?! It's not my product! It's VampireBat's!

V.B.: oh no, you're not putting the balme on me…

Akerri: actually, we are.

V.B.: -__-;;

Nikki: okay folks, time to press the little review button on the botton left corner! See you next time.

Akerri: and burnfist23, since we have no more time, the contest between the cold-hearted, blue eyed trench coat guy(Aoshi) and the cold-hearted blue eyed trench coat guy(Seto) will be postponed until the next show.

Viper: hey! No commercials this time!

Nikki: no time, no ideas…

Viper: ohh, ok.

All: ok! Time to review! Until next time! Ja 'ne!


	9. Finally! A new Chapter!

Last Time on the show…..

-Yami Bakura drank a love potion, making him fall helplessly in love with Artemis

-Artemis recieves lilies from Bakura, unfortunately, Artemis is allergic to them, therefore couldn't host the show

-Akerri posed as Artemis to please the crowd; Akerri flirted with Yami Yugi, who thinks that Akerri is Artemis

-Akerri, Nikki, and Viper all join in to plot a big scheme on Artemis when she comes back

What Happened After the last episode….

-Yami Bakura snapped outta the spell but went in an insane eating frenzy, results: Akerri beating Bakura over the head repeatedly for eating her boots, Artemis grieving over the death of her hamster(hmmm...i wonder how the hamste died….*hinthint*)

-Viper actually starting to give up on Bakura(Artemis: woo hoo!!)

-VB's )yami appears (Artemis: *spazzes out* OLD CLOWN LADY!!) VB's yami:Ginny(no, not Weasley)

-Artemis is healed now…but still doesn't know what kinda scheme is going on

-Artemis brings along a new friend named Kokoro, who looks insanely a lot like Kyoko.(Akerri*coughkokoroisapsychobitchcough*)

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor Yu-Gi-Oh. Nor do I own VampireBat and her ocs nor do I own MazokuPrincess. T_T

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Artemis: Woo hoo! It's great to be back! Welcome peoples, to the Tenken Talent Show! I am your host, Artemis Nakano, and these are my two co-hosts, Nikki,

Nikki: *bows and waves*

Artemis: and MazokuPrincess!

MazokuPrincess(MP): *takes a big bow*

Artemis: so we have a grrrreat show tonight!

MP: LIAR!

Artemis:….*turns around and stares at MP*….*goes to MP and whispers* work with me, 'k?

MP: *nods*

Artemis: eh heh heh heh, as I said, we have a grrrr-

Nikki: LIIIIAAAR!!!

Artemis: -__-*;;;……

Nikki: ^^;; heh heh

Artemis: *whispers to Nikki* say it again, and Seto-chan will know everything...

Nikki: *gulp* okay okay

Artemis: *ahem* okay, again, as I was saying, tonight show is a wonder fu-

Nikki and MP: *screaming at the top of their lungs* LIIIIIIAAAAAARRR!!!!

Artemis: grrrr….FINE!! I admit it!! The show will prolly be a complete bore!! I had no time to write anything up!!!!! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!!!

Nikki: *nods contently*

MP: *giggles*

Artemis: *sighs* okay, Nikki, you do it. *hands Nikki the cue cards*

Nikki: *takes them* sankyu! Okay people! Our first act will be….our very own MazokuPrincess, singing Every Heart(Disclaimer: I do not own this song either! It belongs to the singer, Kwon BoA) for all of us to hear! 

MP: *bows* thank you, thank you! *clears throat* _every heart, sunao ni nareru darou, dare ni omoi o tsutaetara… _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Backstage…*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Joey: *is listening and looks confused(not surprising)* uhhh….what is she saying?

Tristan: its in Japanese you numbskull!

Joey: よく、 私が日本語を話すことができなかったら私の責任にしてはいけない! (translation: well,don't blame me if I can't speak Japanese!)

Tristan: o_o;;…遅延 … (translation:…retard…)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

MP: *finishes the song and bows* hee hee, thank you, thank you…

Artemis: *drags Sanosuke out to MP* here ya go

MP: ah, yes, my pay. *grins* 

Sano: T_T nooo….not another fan girl!!!

MP: hush up, honey! *glomps Sano* hee hee *drags him off the stage*

Artemis: ^^;; okay, our next act will be between the cold-hearted tall skinny trench-coat guy and the cold-hearted tall skinny trench-coat guy. Everyone give a round of applause for Aoshi Shinomori and Seto Kaiba!

Audience: *claps*

Fangirls: aiiiiiiieeeeee!!! KAIBA! AOSHI!! AIIIIIIIEEEEE!

Nikki and Misao(who are outside of the stage): *growl and bare sharp pointy fangs* grrrrr….

Fangirls: *shutup*

Artemis: and it shall be a staring contest!!

[Joey and Tristan bring out a table and two chairs]

Seto: *sits down in one chair with a confident grin* I'll have you know that I'm the best and blah blah blah blah….(A/N: you don't hafta hear the rest, do you?)

Aoshi: *sits in the other chair* ……

Artemis: okay you two…and…..STARE!

Seto: *stares straight without blinking*

Aoshi: *does the same*

Seto:……hey! Cheater! His bangs are so long! How can you tell if he's blinking or not!!!

Aoshi: …..I'll have you know that its impossible to blink when I'm staring at your ridiculously big noggin….

Seto: nani?! Say that again….I dare you….*glares*

Aoshi: oh, okay, I said, 'I'll have you know that its imposs-

Seto: that's it wise guy! *lunges at Aoshi*

Backstage people: *come out and surround the brawling trench coat dudes* FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Nikki: aaaiiiiieeee!! Kaiba-kun!!!

Misao: nooo! Aoshi-sama! *glares at Nikki* its Kaiba's fault!! He started it!

Nikki: well, that Aoshi guy should've kept quiet! It's what he does best, ne?

Misao: oh no you didn't!!!

Nikki: *sticks tongue out*

Misao: *attacks Nikki*

Backstage people: *go over to Nikki and Misao* FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

Artemis: -__-;;…oh…my….gawd….ummm….okay, we-

MP: we'll be back after these messages!

Artemis: T_T aww…I was gonna say that! No one lets me talk anymore. It's always the co-hosts that get to say everything now!

MP: ^^;; gomen, Ary-san.

Artemis: Ary-san…..*chuckles and sighs* …..Ary-san….heh…

************************Commercial 1************************************

(Disclaimer: this commercial was given to me by Dragon Mistress Eri. Give her the credit. So much disclaiming!! T_T)

Yami: *is standing next to a box covered with a cloth* ladies and gentlemen…I give to you…..*removes the cloth*…CHEEZ! It's just like cheese, ONLY SPELLED DIFFERENT!! *gives a 'cheesy' grin(Artemis: *chuckles* heh heh, cheesy, heh heh..)*

[Cricket chirps]

Yami: *frowns* hey, don't ask me, I didn't come up with this id-EEE!

MP: *appears outta nowhere and glomps him* Yami-kun!!!

Akerri: *runs after her* MY Yami-kun!!!! *about to pounce on her*

Joey and Tristan: *hold her back*

Akerri: what're you doing?!?!

Joey: boss's orders

Akerri: boss's-ARTEMIS!!!

Artemis: sorry, it's in MP's contract. She gets to glomp Yami.

Akerri: I'll get yooooou!!!

Yami: err….yeah, Caution: the side-effects of CHEEZ are cheesy grins, bad smelly fart, and the occasional hunted by mice. Adieu.

********************Commercial 2****************************************

(Disclaimer: also Dragon Mistress Eri's)

DME: having troubles with a certain annoying preppy mary-sue like cheerleader? Never fear! The Anti-Tea Spray is here! Watch!

Yami: *sighs* //why me?// *is walking Tea towards DME* 

Tea: *has hearts in her eyes* I knew you would ask me out sooner or later!

DME: Observe *sprays a little bit on Tea*

Tea: *falls to the floor and twitches*

Yami: wow! What's in it!

DME: just normal pepper spray!!

Yami: I'll take 10! How much?

DME: only a measley price of $5.00!!!

Yami: yippee!

DME: buy your's today!

************************************************************************

Artemis: okays next, up we have-

Nikki: *pops up* Tristan! With his motorcycle tricks!

Artemis: *goes to sulk in the corner*

Tristan: *gets on his motorcycle*

Girl in the Audience: TRISTAN!!!!

Random Fangirls: *stare at the girl*….

Girl in the Audience: uh ohh…

Random Fangirls: *tape her mouth shut*

Tristan: riiight…*roars up the motorcycle and stares forward at the ramps in front of him* //okay, you can do this…// *drives the motorcycle at full speed towards the ramp*

Nikki: ooh, whats this? *picks up the ramps and runs away*

Tristan: aaaaah! *drives right off the stage and crashes the motorcycle*

Artemis: *pulls him out of the heaping mess* are you okay?!

Tristan: huh? Wha? Wha-MY MOTORCYCLE!! *runs to his crashed messed up motorcycle and kneels before*…..*looks up* WHHYYYYY!!!!

Artemis: okaaaay, onto the next act, which will be-

MP: Saito Hajime and his lovely assisstent, Haruka(Disclaimer: Haruka is from the anime Love Hina ^^;; way too much disclaiming!!)

Artemis: *sulks in the corner again*

Saito: *walks out onto the stage with about 5 cigarette packs*

Tokio(Saito's wife): hey! Why wasn't I his 'lovely' assisstant!! Why does Haruka hafta to be his assisstant!?!?!

Haruka:*strikes a match on bare hand and match lights up*

Tokio: *shuts up*

Saito: *stuffs 5 cigarettes into mouth*

Artemis: what the crap?! We're not here to see you get stoned!!!

Saito: .;;…..

Haruka: *lights up all the cigarettes in Saito's mouth*

Audience: oooooohhhh….

Saito: *spits out each cigarette and starts juggling them*

Audience: aaaahhhh…

Artemis: -___- oh yeah, that's, that's very interesting….

Tokio: that's all she does?! I could've done that!!

Haruka: *lights up a cigarette, smokes it, and blows a spark at Tokio*

Tokio: eeeeeee!!! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!

Saito: *glares at Haruka* ¬_¬;;

Haruka: what?!

Saito: *throws the cigarettes back up and into his mouth again*

Audience: *applauds*

Artemis: *takes the cigarettes outta Saito's mouth and stomps on them* smoking's bad for you!

Saito and Haruka: *glares*

Artemis: uhh….I mean, *lights up cigarettes and stick them into Haruka and Saito's mouth* you can smoke all you want, go ahead, don't let me bother you! ^^;; *runs*

Akerri: smaaaart….

Artemis: shut up

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Backstage….*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nikki: okay, orders from the boss, we shoot Yami with this cupid's arrow while he's in front of Mazzie-chan.

VB: _I _shall do that. Archery is my specialty! Hey, that rhymes! *aims arrow at Yami who is talking to MP and shoots*

Artemis: Mazzie-chan! Get over here for a sec! Sano's choking on Kaoru's cooking experiments again!

MP: Sano-kuuuun!!! *runs fast*

VB: uh oh….

Yami: *gets hit* OW! 

Nikki: who do you think he'll see first?

Yami: *sits up and holds his head* what in the devil's name….

Viper: *walks past Yami*

VB and Nikki: oro?!

Yami: *gazes at Viper and runs over to her* Viper, my sweetest, have I ever told you how lovely you are?

Viper: *turns around slowly* _//please be Bakura, please be Bakura……//_ *sees Yami* O_____O

Akerri: *clutches stomach* ooh, my Yami senses are tingling!!! *runs and looks for Yami*

Viper: *is trying to get away from Yami who is clutching Viper's leg* get….offa…..me!!!

Yami: no! why do you hate me! You'll be royalty when we get married!

Akerri: *sees Viper and Yami* ……..*starts turning red and cross* grrrr…..VIPER!!!!!

~*~_To be continued…~*~_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Artemis: ow, my head hurts…I don't know why. Oh well. I would like to thank VampireBat and MazokuPrincess for being great co-hosts. Oh yeah, I'd also lke to thank Dragon Mistress Eri for the commercial ideas. I was running outta ideas FAST! And I'd like to thank the people who reviewed! ^__^ you guys make me feel SPECIAL! Well, you guys know the drill. Review!!

  



End file.
